It is desirable to handle and process individual cells for monoclonal antibody work and other research endeavors. We are investigating a number of modalities for this, including flow cytometry, micromanipulators, dielectrophoresis, micropipettes, microtitre trays, and tissue culture techniques. We are considering sorting, storing, transporting and selectively inactivating cells. In addition, we are considering magnetic, gradient density, antigen-antibody, and solubility difference methods as possible candidates for separation techniques.